Charmed Girl
by Magic Melinda Halliwell
Summary: A few weeks after the baby is born and demons are all ready attacking. But thats not the only thing. When a 12 year old girl appears, She identifies herself as Tori Kent. A close friend of Wyatt's in the future. Saying Wyatt must of brought her back to protect him, Tori reveals nothing. Only stating that the girls have full right to trust her. But is she keeping secrets from them?


I was up in the attic. Two boys come in. One has jet black hair and hazel green eyes. The other one had blonde hair and brown eyes. I was looking Through the book. The jet haired says "What yiu looking at Tor?" I say "Nothing." They smile. They have the most dignifying smiles ever. The blonde says "Were going to vanquish a demo in a little bit lemme now when you ready." I nodd. I say "Ill be down in a bit." Then a wind starts to blow. the pages of book flips and it stops on a page labeled "Hawker Demon". I study it. Then white lights appear around me and The attic starts. It had been three weeks since the baby was born and they still have yet to find a name for him. Paige says "Hi little Halliwell or is it Wyatt?" Leo says "Halliwell. Good respects it, evil fears it." Phoebe says "It won't matter if he don't have a first name." Leo says "What about Peter?" Phoebe shakes her head. Piper says "Why can't we use our orginal name?" Paige says "Prue Melinda might get him into trouble at school. Then he could just zap them onto a roof like Harry Potter." Phoebe says "What about Potter?" Piper shakes her head. She covers-up the baby and shoos everyone to the hallway. Phoebe heads off to work. Paige says "Well Im going to put some make-up on to cover these wrinkles your sweet baby caused." Piper says "Maybe we could cast a spell." Paige says "No it might interfere with the demonic alarm system." Leo eyes her as she heads in to her room. Piper and Leo cuddle. Then a sound starts blaring. Paige comes running through with Piper and Leo behind. They head into the baby's room. He has his shield up with two demons behind him. Then I flash in. I blow ip the demon on the left t's me. I go over to the baby and his forcefield disappears. Piper, Leo, and Paige watch through the crack in the doorway. Leo says "Why did he put his shield down?" The baby smiles at me. I pick him up. I say "Pretty smart for a baby. What are you doing here? Where's your mom and dad, huh?" Paige sneezes. I go over to the closet and orb behind them. Leo says "Where'd she go?" I say "Can I help you?" They turn around. I say in shock "Piper, Leo." Paige says "What am I chop liver?"

Piper says "You can start by giving my son back." I say "Right." I hand her the baby. She says "And you can end by telling us who you are." I say "Paige you dyed your hair back to red." She says "No, a potion did this." I say "What year is it?" Leo says "2003." I say "I need to sit down." Paige says "You ok?" I say "No Im not. A few minutes ago I was in the year 2018." Piper says "What does that mean?" I say "It means your son is up to his old tricks." Leo says "I'm confused." I say "Obviously your son brought me here, the question is why?" Piper says "So you are again?" I say "The name's Tori. Tori Kent." Paige says "Like Clark Kent?" I say "No Superman is fake." They nod. I say "Im a good friend of your son. And you guys." Paige says "So you're a witch?" I say "Half witch, half whitelighter. Like you Paige." She smiles. Piper says "Well I have to call the club. Leo you wanna fill in Phoebe, Paige you watch the baby." I say "What can I do?" She says "Nothing."

I head up to the attic and start to look through the book. Downstairs, Piper and Leo both hang up the phone. They meet in the living room. Piper says "Where's Future Girl?" Leo says "In the attic with the book." She says "Go watch her." Leo nods and runs upstairs. Im flipping through the book. Leo says "Step away from the book." I step back and say "I grew up with the BOS." He stares at me. I say "You and the girls taught me everything I know." He says "What about your parents?" I say "I don't like to talk about it. Besides I learned from a great whitelighter to never give away personal info if I ever get in one of these situations. It might change the future." He smiles. I guess he thinks Im talking about him so ill change the subject. I say "You know this attic doesn't change for over 30 years." He raises his left eyebrow. I say "You don't trust me, do you?" He says "In this houze, trust is earned." I laugh and say "Oh I know. Still your son trusts me." He says "He's an infant." I say "I meant the older one. I'd trust him with my life and he'd do the same." Leo stops. Then a blaring sound rings. Leo runs out of the attic and I orb to the baby. I grab him and bring him back to Piper. I hand her the kid and go back upstairs. I meet up with Leo. He says "The baby." I say "Already taken care of. Split up, I got the bedrooms, you take the attic." Then I hear a crash downstairs. I orb down. Piper is fightin a demon. I do a couple back flips off the stairs and land by the window just as the demon trys to throw him out the window. I say "Baby." He orbs to me. I set him down by Piper. I shoot electricity at him and then I do and backflip and land in front of the demon. I start to fight him. I take a knife out of my back pocket and slice off a piece of his neck. He shoots multiple energy balls at me and i counter them by shooting fire and water. Then he sratches me and I start bleeding. I scream just as he shimmers away. I look to Piper, I walk over and kneel down to next to her. I say "Hold still." She raises an eyebrow to me. I place my hands over her wound and it slowly disappears. She looks confused. She says "But how?" I put my hand over my lips and make a shushing sound.


End file.
